The detection of individual DNA sequences in heterogenous samples of DNA provides a basis for identifying genes, DNA profiling, and novel approaches to DNA sequencing. One approach to DNA hybridization detection involves the use of surface bound DNA sequences which can be assayed using an analytical response that indicates hybridization of the surface-bound oligomer to a sequence in the heterogeneous sample. These analytical methods generally involve laser-induced fluorescence arising from a covalently attached label on the target DNA strand, which is not sensitive to single-base mismatches in the surface-bound duplex. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,854 and 5,405,783 to Pirrung et al.; Fodor, et al., Nature 364:555 (1993); Bains, Angew. Chem. 107:356 (1995); and Noble, Analytical Chemistry 67(5):201A (1995) propose surfaces or "chips" for this application. In an alternate method, proposed by Hall, et al., Biochem. and Molec. Bio. Inter. 32(1):21 (1994), DNA hybridization is detected by an electrochemical method including observing the redox behavior of a single stranded DNA as compared to a double stranded DNA. This technique is also not sensitive to single-base mismatches in the DNA sample. Techniques for detecting single-base mismatches include enzymatic or chemical cleavage studies, such as those proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,372 to Nagai et al. However, these techniques are disadvantageous inasmuch as they require more time and separation technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,527 to Mikkelson et al. describes a voltammetric sequence-selective sensor for detecting target nucleic acid in which a double-stranded nucleic acid is contacted to a redox-active complex. The complex binds non-specifically to the double-stranded DNA. Because the complex itself is the redox-active compound that provides a voltammetric signal, the complex does not function in a catalytic manner without the addition of an enzyme.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,893 to Hill et al. describes an electrochemical assay for nucleic acids in which a competitive binding event between a ligand and an antiligand is in turn detected electrochemically.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a method of detecting DNA hybridization, including a method of detecting single-base pair mismatches, which is both rapid and sensitive, and which can be rapidly applied on-line.